Great Oniwabanshu Snow Battle
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi and Misao remember the Great Snow Battle....


The Great Oniwabanshu Snow Battle

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowing them for this little bit of fun...

A/N: For the January SLML Challenge. I hope you like it...

Dedication: For my Imoto-chan who gave me the inspiration...

Misao entered the kitchen and before she could voice the question, Okon and Omasu pointed to the door leading to the private gardens. "Is he alright, Misao-chan?" Okon asked, chopping daikon for soup. "He's been quieter than usual."

"Hai, he's fine. When we at the markets yesterday, he saw some children playing in the snow and he started reminiscing about Hanya and the others and _the_ snow ball fight." Misao told them, sliding the shoji open ever so slightly to see Aoshi standing just under one of the bare sakura trees, snow lightly falling on his dark, silky hair.

"My goodness, was that a fight." Omasu laughed, remembering as well.

Misao slipped on a hanten and left the two laughing women. She walked slowly to Aoshi and noticed his eyes were closed, head tilted and he had a small, gentle smile on his firm but soft lips. She laid a hand on his coat covered arm. "Daijobu desu ka, anata?"

He opened his wonderfully green eyes and smiled down at her, "Hai, koiishi. Just remembering." He replied wrapping his strong arms around her. "We had such fun that day, everyone did."

"Hai, even Ojiisan. We all ran wild..."

_"Ojiisan, where are we going? It's cold," Little three and a half year old Misao asked, following behind her grandfather, jumping from one of his footsteps to another in the deep snow._

_"We are going to have some fun, Misao-chan. We haven't had this much snow in years and we're going to take advantage of it." The elder Makimachi told his tiny granddaughter. By then they had reached the dojo and he lifted her up to the door. _

_Aoshi, all of twelve, never stopped his kata, "Is there something you needed, Makimachi-sama?"_

_"We want you to join us, Aoshi-san."_

_"I've still training to do, Okashira-sama," Aoshi replied, stopping and facing the two figures just inside the door. He knew he was sunk when little Misao's bottom lip trembled at his refusal._

_"I can make it an order, if you like." The Okashira offered. "Or you could consider it winter weather training." Knowing full well the young shinobi couldn't refuse his granddaughter anything. _

_When Aoshi nodded, Misao's smile lit up the room. She ran up to him as he sat to put on his boots, "Ojiisan says we're going to enjoy all the snow, Aoshi-sama." She told him as she ran around getting his outerwear._

_Aoshi smiled down and the petite girl, practically hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. "Aa, it will be fun." He told her, taking his coat from her._

_When they exited the dojo, Nenji and another of the Oniwabanshu were coming up the path, "You sent for Akinori and I, Okashira-sama?"_

"_That I did, Nenji-san. As soon as the others arrive, we're all going to show Misao-chan how much fun snow is." The Okashira answered, watching as Misao clung to Aoshi's pant leg, smiling all the while. He had to wonder at the attachment between the two and hoped it was always so. They all made their way into the snow covered gardens, laughing as Misao struggled through the deep, white drifts. Soon they were joined by some of the younger members._

"_You requested our presence, Okashira-sama." Hanya stated for the others behind him, bowing to their leader._

"_Aa, I did. We are all going to show Misao-chan how to have a snow ball fight." As soon as the words were said, everyone stood in confusion. The Okashira wanting to have a snow ball fight? Only Nenji and Akinori could ever remember a time when the elder Makimachi was so free and open._

"_As you say," Hanya replied, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice._

_Misao's ojiisan proceeded to split the group into teams and it ended up being the elder members of the Oniwabanshu against the younger. Misao walked up to her ojiisan and pulled on his pant leg, "But that isn't fair; you have less people." She worried._

"_Don't you worry, we'll be fine." The next several minutes had everyone making snow balls, Misao helping each side. She made her way to Aoshi, "Aoshi-sama?" She asked, kneeling down and scooping snow into her small hands._

"_Nani?" His attention never veering from his task._

"_No one will end up hurt, will they?"_

_Aoshi stopped and looked at the tiny figure before him, "Iie, Misao. Snow balls don't normally hurt." He told her, taking a white ball and crumbling it. "See? They break up easily." He sprinkled the snow from his glove over her head. He smiled at her laughter._

_The Okashira and Nenji lifted their heads when they heard Misao's laugh, "Promise me something, my friend: Make sure they stay together, they're meant to be, Nenji-san."_

"_I promise, Okashira."_

_Misao's grandfather stood, "All right Aoshi-san. Are you ready?"_

"_Hai, Okashira-sama."_

_The snow balls flew fast and furious for several minutes. Misao eventually ducked behind Aoshi, giggling all the while. She finally peeked around him when there was a cease fire, everyone had run out of the powdery ammunition. She stood in front of him, looking him over. "Okay?" She asked, wiping the snow from his hair and face. "You're smiling, Aoshi-sama!"_

_Aoshi shook his head, dispelling the rest of the wet, melting snow from his head and reached up to brush some off Misao. "It's fun, Misao. I'd forgotten how much." _

_Just then a soft ball hit Misao and she whirled to see who had thrown it, "OJIISAN!" She yelled, stamping her tiny foot. Aoshi heard the laughter coming from the main building and saw that many of the Oniwabanshu members had come out to watch their play. He handed Misao a snow ball and followed her as she began pelting her laughing grandfather with them as he made them for her._

_The play went on for quite some time and left everyone soaking and a bit chilled. As the Okashira and Nenji sat before the fire pit in the main sitting room, they both watched Aoshi, who held a sleepy Misao in his lap, both of them wrapped in a warm futon cover. "Remember that promise, Nenji-san," he reminded._

"That was the last time I remember seeing ojiisan laughing, "Misao said, bending to scoop some snow, packing it lightly.

"Aa "Aoshi softly agreed, still in the past.

"Aoshi?" Misao pulled at his hanten to get him to bend down to her level. " Surprise," She said deceptively soft, mashing the snow in his face when he was face to face with her.

Aoshi wiped the snow from his face, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes, "Misao," her name a gentle warning.

Misao sweetly kissed his lips, "Aishteru, anata."

Aoshi melted, like snow in the spring. "You've had your fun, now I want mine." He threatened, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and making his way to their rooms...

END


End file.
